The present invention pertains to a cutting apparatus for sewing machines which serves to sever chains of stitches that interconnect successively sewn workpieces as they leave the sewing zone as well as the cutting of tapes or other attachments applied to the workpieces or when desired, the actual cutting of the workpieces.
More particularly, the invention relates to a cutting apparatus for sewing machines having a work surface over which the workpieces are caused to advance during seaming and which is provided with a fixed counter-blade mounted in said work surface downstream of the machine's stitching instrumentalities. The apparatus also includes a movable blade pivotably mounted above the work surface and a means for actuating said movable blade so that it is pivoted downwardly a distance to intersect the path of travel of the workpieces and to a position of operative engagement with the fixed counter-blade. Additionally, this movable blade is usually provided with some form of protective guard surrounding the area of its travel.
With the known cutting apparatuses of this type, it is obvious that the protective guards serve to prevent injury to the fingers of an operator while the movable blade is performing its intended function. It is also obvious that these protective guards should be arranged so as to provide a shield in all possible areas that an operator could accidentially come into contact with the movable blade.
The known forms of protective guards have what is considered certain disadvantages during seaming, cutting or the separation of one workpiece from another due to the reduced amount of free space between the lower edge of the guard and the worksurface of the machine so that frequently there is an interference with the proper advance of a workpiece. As is well known, workpieces are often partially complete with the addition of attachments sewn thereon, and for this reason cannot always be advanced in a sufficiently flattened state to prevent an interference with the known types of protective guards.
Although regulations require that such guards be used with this type of cutting apparatus, it is common knowledge that operators frequently remove them for obvious reasons of preventing such interferences and to increase the number of pieces they can produce in a given period of time.